Harry and the Rose Dragons
by Samantha63
Summary: Harry has been hiding a huge secret since before third year. One that will change the course of history. Was harry ever who anyone though though he was. Will he find love along the way or will he be ridiculed. Read to find out with this exciting story. Rating may change.


Chapter 1

Lights. So many lights of all different colors. Music of all different genres. I listen to it all and watch the lights as I sway to the music. I senced new people so I looked up. I see four new people in black coaks, striding to the back door. The door that leads to the back rooms were my fathers rooms. I look at them a little more closely and I sniff the air.

My eyes widen. 'No! It can't be them. They can't be here.' I excused my self from the young man that I was dancing with and go to follow them. Once they go through, I wait a minute before following. The guards take one look at me, bow their heads and let me through. Even after four years I still have not gotten use to that.

Oh! I dearly apologize. I have not introduced myself. I am Prince Hadrian, the Prince of Vampires. I am also known as Harry James Potter. Yes, quiet a shock I know. You see knows, except my Rose Dragons. Each and everyone of them are friends of mine. You see ever since I could remember I was abused, neglected and beaten since I was little. When I was twelve my uncle Vernon had nearly beaten me to death. I was actually on the verge of death. King Vladimir of the vampire race was walking in the neighborhood. Don't ask me why because even I don't know why he was there. He smelled my blood and came to see and saw me dying. So he changed me and then asked me my name. I told him my name was Harry Potter. I told him my life story. When I was done telling him, he was adamen that I become his heir. I agreed, and now at the age of sixteen, four years later, I still have not gotten use to it.

Anyways, back to the present. After I walked past the guards, I walked down the hall to my father;'s meeting room were I can hear him talking to our guests, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Seveus Snape.

I continued to walk down the hallway until I came across the meeting room. I opened the door softly and quietly. I saw my father on the otherside of the room facing meat the table and the four Death Eaters on the other side with their backs facing me. I make eye contact with my father and put my finger to my lip, silently asking him not to sa anything as they continue with their conversation. I have no idea what their talking about, but I don't care either. I quietly sneak upon them, while silently putting up a silencing charm wandlessly. When I get right behind them I speak.

"Father, you do realize your in the presence of the Dark Lord, Malfoy Junior and Senior as well as Snape, right?" I watched with a grin as all four of them jumped two feet in the air before turning around. Severus looked surprised considering his gaping mouth. I looked over at Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Seems that they lost all traces of pureblood etiquette. When I look at Tom, I see something that had surprised me the most. I mean sure he's surprised and everything, but he also looks different as well. He doesn't look like a half snake man anymore. He now has silky black hair that makes me want to run my hand through it. Although he still has those piercing red eyes. He looks more human now and has an actual nose now and not just slits.

"Yes son , I know who I am talking to." My father said making me look up from studying the men. "And since you're here, sit, you will be a part of this meeting."

I looked at my father with astonished eyes "But Father-"

"No buts, sit" My father ordered me with a glare in his eyes. I le out a huff and walked across the room to my fathers side. I sit on my throne that is slightly behind my fathers. My thrown is not as big as my fathers considering that he is the king. Mine is a little bit smaller.

"Potter!" I heard a shout from across the room. I looked up and saw all four of them looking a me with astonished eyes. I just looked at the and gave them a grin showing my fangs in the process.

"Why hello! So nice of you to join us this fine evening" I said giving them a malicious grinthat makes everyone shiver in fear. I was right. Just as I grinned all of them, but Tom, had shivered in fear.

"That's enough Hadrian" my father said. I looked over to my father. "I know you like to mess with your pray, but right now they are our guests." I "Hmmmmed" and looked back at our guests and smirked.

"That sucks, maybe next time." I said. They all, with the exception of Tom, looked at me warily. Tom just looked amused. "Glad you think this is amusing Tommy." He had the decency to look mad.

"Now son, do you know what we are talking about or were you not paying attention" my father said. I looked at him sheepishly, cause the truth is, I really wasn't paying any attention. I was more focused on scaring our guest. My father just sighed before explaining.

"The Dark Lord wants us to join his side. I was going to call for you, but know that you showed up I don't have to. What do you think?" my father said looking at me. I turned to look at the Dark Lord and his followers that had accompanied him.

"I think we should hear his side of the story first. Then we should decide." I said looking at my father.

That's a good idea. Would that be ok with you Tom?" he said with a bit of a threat in his voice.

"Of cource. It is a long story though." Tom paused and looked at us. He sighed and began his story. "It started with my mother Merope, my uncle Morfin and my grandfather Marvolo. My grandfather and uncle were very abusive toward my mother. She was abused ever since she was little, up until grandfather died and morfin was sent to jailfor hexing my father who was a muggle. Just after Morfin went to jail and Marvolo died, my mother used a love potion on my father Thomas Riddle Senior. Shortly after, she got pregnant with me. When my father found out she was a witch, he left her. She died giving birth to me and I was sent to live in an orphanage. My magic was very powerful and because of that I was considered a freak among the orphanage." I flinched when he said that. It brought up memories of when Vernon use to call me that when I was younger. I looked up and Tom looked at me with understanding while the others besides my father were confused.

"Continue" my father said.

"Of course. When I was eleven, I got my letter. Albus Dumbledore came to pick me up. He told me everything there was to know. So I went to Hogwarts. Every year I asked him to stay but ear after year he sent me back there," I flinched again. I asked the headmaster not to send me back there first and second year, but he did anyways. My father reached over and grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I saw the acceptance and the love he had for me in his eyes. He broke eyes contzct and told him to continue. "Eventually, after I graduated I tried to go to the ministry with my ideas to make the wizarding world better, but amily for wizarding children and muggleborns. Dumbledore got them to decline my ideas. Everything that I tried to do, Dumbledore would not allow me to get my ideas through. I decided to overthrow Dumbledore overthrown and the only way to do that was to take over the ministry. When I went to confront him to tell him to watch out, he put the Imperious Curse on me."

My mouth dropped open. I mean I knew Dumbledore is not what he seems. But I never would have thought that he would go so far as to use the Imperious Curse. "I'm going to want to see some memories or proof to believe that. I will listen to the rest of your story but I expect some kind of proof to this." Tom gave me a nod and I nodded back for him to continue.

"After he put me under the Imperious Curse he made me make my horcruxes and made me go insane. He ordered me to kill the Potter's" Here he paused a bit to let It sink in. "Although, when I tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired and hit me. Then fourth year I was resurrected. Just recently Severus found out that I was being Imperioused as was Bella. He released us from the spell one day during one of the meetings."

He went to continue, but I cut him off. "What do you mean Bellatrix was Imperioused?" I asked. I looked over to Severus. "I want you to tell me what you found and how you found it." I said to him.

"Yes Sir," Severus said bowing to me. "I was in his office while he was in the great hall for dinner when I saw the pensieve. I saw a bunch of vials that said our lords name. So I duplicated them with a spell that I found and looked at them that night. I was shocked with what I found. Both the Dark Lord and Bella were both Imperioused. I had to get the curse of them. So I got help from Lucius and we found a way. So I countered the curse on our Dark Lord while Lucius did the same to Bella." Once Severus was done with his explanation he bowed his head to me.

"Hmm, go on" I said.

After Severus and Lucius released us, I told everyone but my inner circle to leave. Once everyone but my inner circle was gone I told the rest what happened with Dumbledore did too. All three seem to be missing some memories." Here my father and I took a glance at each other. "We then decided to find all of my horcruxes. The only ones that I don't have are the one that is in the diary, Nagini, and the one in you." When he said the last part he looked directly into my eyes.

My eyes widen when I realized what he was talking about. My hand flew up to my forehead and touched my scar. "It's my scar isn't. When you died a piece of your soul latched onto my scar didn't it?" I said.

"yes, you are my accidental horcrux. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Nagini found out fourth year, but was afraid to tell me cause of how much I had changed. I am truly sorry." Tom said very sincerely. I just stared at him shocked.

"Alex, get my pensieve from my office will you." my father said looking at the guard by the door.

"Yes sir," the guard said leaving out the door to as he was asked.

"May we please look at some memories to help us decide?" my father asked. Although he did seem to have a little bit of a threat to his words.

"Of course," and as soon as he said that Alex came back in with the pensieve. He put the pensieve in front of my father and I. He bowed and stood by the door back in his spot. Tom came toward us and started to put memories into the pensieve. After a couple of minutes, he finished.

"Excuse us so we may view these memories and decide." My father said. "Alex, escort our guests to the sitting will you." Alex, the guard by the door escorted them out. Once they were out of the room my father asked me. "Son, are you alright?" I looked to my father. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Let's look at the memories first and the I will answer," I said looking at the pensieve. My father agreed and we both stuck our heads in the pensieve. Thirty minutes later we came out of the memories with myself in tears. "Our pasts are so similar. He had been beaten for being different. As was I. We were both called freaks and we both had to stay in our homes during the summer." I looked at my father with tears in my eyes.

"I know son. Only difference is that you had someone while Tom did not. You had me." My father said while standing and pulling me into his arms.

"I would love to join him, but I'm worried about my Rose Dragons. More Specifically, the Longbottom's and Ella. What are we going to do about Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange as well as Barty Crouch Jr.? They are the ones that crucioed Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. I don't even think that Ella would let anyone do anything to them. Hell, I don't even think they don't even know about her." I commented to my father.

"No, they don't and all because of Dumbledore. He's the one that obliviated there memories of the eight months that they knew and put different memories there. That must have been when they but the Imperious on her," my father said.

"Like I said, I have no problem with joining. I could ask for those four, the Lestrange's to speak to the Longbottom's and the to Ella. Then the Longbottom's can torture crouch. If he agrees to that, then I can explain to him the Rose Dragons System and say he can put some of his alleys, like Narcissa Malfoy, a Pink Rose Dragon or given a coin if they don't want a tattoo. And none of my Roses will be marked. What do you think about the conditions father?" I said as I looked at my father.

I think they are perfect conditions, although we should also add that the vampire's will always follow our orders unless given otherwise," my father said clapping his hands together. "These conditions must be met or we won't join. Good condition. So are we joining?" My father said looking at me.

"Yes, we will" I said to my father. I got up to the door. I opened the door and told our guard to fetch our guests from the sitting room. The guard bowed and left to do as I asked. I went to into the room and sat down on my throne. A few minutes later our guests came back in an sat in the chairs across from us.

"We have made our decision," my father said. He waited a minute and studied the faces. To a normal person they looked like they are nervous at all, they looked calm. I, on the other hand, was trained to look past these and use my vampire senses and abilities. Using these I am able to tell that they are nervous as hell. Once I noticed I smirked. They looked at me warily. "We have decided to join you." They looked relieved. "But," they paused and held there breathe. "There has to be certain conditions kept." My father said.

"What would those conditions be?"Tom said with a little apprehension in his voice. This is were I come in.

"First of all, before we talk about conditions, there is certain background information that you need to know first.' I said getting all their attention. "I had brought together a group of friends. And families and created something that is very similar to the Death Eaters. I call them the Rose Dragons. I do have an inner circle just like the Death Eaters. Although, with my Rose Dragons, anyone can be a member even if they are not of my Rose Dragons either has a tattoo or a coin. The coin is for old people or those who will have a hard time in hiding it. The tattoos however, are different." I turned around and showed the tattoo on my back. There was a large tattoo with a deep green dragon with blood red eyes wrapped around the stem of a rose. The rose itself was pitch black.

"You see the tattoo? This is the tattoo that symbolizes the Rose Dragons. " I told them as I put my shirt down. I turned to face the. "The color of the rose is very important. You saw how mine was pitch black, correct?" I asked. Seeing their nods I continued. "In the Rose Dragons there are three different colored Roses. There are the Pink Rose Dragons. They are the support. They are also potions masters/mistresses or even healers. The there are my Red Rose Dragons that are a far more combative group. They also tend to kidnap our targets, gain information, that kind of thing. They don't normally kill. Then there are the Black Rose Dragon like what you saw on my back. Black Rose Dragons are extremely dangerous. They have no problem with killing. They do the assignments that nobody else will do. They are the assins. Then there are the mixed. For instance, Luna Lovegood." I opened my mouth to continue but was rudely interrupted.

"Lovegood? She's a Rose Dragon? I never would have thought that she would be useful. She's very loony." Draco was about to continue when he heard my growling at him. I knew my eyes were glowing a deep red. He froze and looked at me terrified. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over and noticed that my father looked at me calmly. I closed my eyes and calmed a little. Once I calmed down a little, I opened my eyes. He knew I was still a bit mad, if my red eyes had anything to do with it.

"Luna Lovegood, Draco, is a Pink Rose Dragon. She is a powerful seer. It's why she acts the way she does. She constantly stands one foot in our world and the other foot in the world of the visions." I said giving one of my worst glares at Draco. Draco looked ashamed. "Although, her rose also has a little of black on the inside of it. She is an elementalist. A powerful one too. She can easily kill you. There are also other mixed ones too." I paused to let that stuff sink in.

"Now that you know the Rose Dragon System, I'll give you my conditions." As I said this they stood up straighter. "I want you to hand over Barty Crouch Jr. for possible torture. Don't worry he won't go insane or anything, I can promise you that. Also, the Lestrange's need to have a serious conversation with five of my roses."

"Those Death Eaters are the tortured the Longbottom's," said Tom.

"Yes, they are. Heard about the Longbottm's being miraculously being cured? I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I have" said Tom with a slight question in his voice.

"Yes, well I was the one that cured them. The four of them also became members of my Dark Roses." I said. All four of them were flabbergasted. I just smirked at all of them.

"So, you want those four to talk to the Lestrange's?" At my nod, Tom continue, "But didn't you say five earlier." I grimaced at him.

"Yes, I did. The fifth is a girl named Ella. I can't tell you to much about her, but she has been wanting to meet the Lestranges and the Malfoy's since she found out a certain lie. So, I'm not goin to tell you, but I say that she is the reason that the Lestrange's are not being tortured. She is a Red Rose Dragon too, with a little bit of black. "

"Ok, I could agree to that." Said Tom, agreeing to the condition.

"Good, now mynext condition isn't exacley a condition. It's more of an offer If you have an ally, but you don't want to mark them, then they can become a member of my Rose Dragons. Tell me, What is Narcissa's role in the Death Eaters?" I asked genuinely curious even though I have already have an idea.

"What does my wife have to do with this?" asked Lucius.

"I figured that she hasn't been marked. She also seems like she is healer. I was just trying to make sure I was right." Lucius had exchanged looks with his three other companions. Seeing Tom nod Lucius answered.

No, Narcissa has not taken the dark mark and yes she is a healer. She also makes potions when Severus is unable to do so." He said.

"Hmmm, does she have any dueling experience?" I asked.

"Yes, she does have a little bit, but not much." He said.

"What about research and interrogation" I asked.

She's not an interrigatior, but she can do research. She does the research for us if we need it" he said.

You are making Mrs. Malfoy as an example. Someone in my unmarked ranks to become an unmarked Rose Dragon." Tom said looking at me impressed. The other three looked at me shocked.

"Correct. Narcissa would make a perfect Pink Rose Dragon. She would of course have little bit of red in the rose as well. You see I would be more than glad to add anyone to my ranks. Another condition. We will both be equals. We will not the other to do something that the other does not want to do and we will not der each other. Also my Rose Dragons inner Circle will only listen to me unless I tell them otherwise. The rest of my Rose Dragons we will both order but will not force them to kill. Same thing with the vampires. They will only follow my father and I unless we tell the otherwise. Deal?" I sai looking Tom in the eye.

"Deal. I could deal with that." Tom said.

"That's good. Come back tommarrow. Bring those four. The Malfoys should also come. Also bring anyone that wishes to become a Rose Dragon and we will test them to see were they will best fit." My father said as he stood up from his throne. "Come tommarrow at ten and we can talk then. If you would like you can have lunch with us as well. We can figure out the details then. Let me show you to the dance floor." Once my father escorted them out of the room, I gave a huge sigh of relief. 'I knew I would have an eventful day when I woke up this morning.'


End file.
